Ams Tram Gram
by Happy Mad
Summary: Pour la faire courte: Bella passe une soirée chez les Cullen et rien ne semble pouvoir mettre en péril la bonne humeur du groupe. A situer quelques semaines après la fin de Tentation.Fic' en cours
1. Ams Tram Gram

**Bonjour tout le monde )!**

**Ceci est ma toute première fic, et c'est surtout une sorte d'essaie. Les critiques (et pourquoi pas les compliments D) sont les bienvenus, en fait j'attend surtout que l'on me donne des avis. Ce n'est pas très original, je le reconnais, mais c'est surtout histoire de me familiariser avec l'écriture des personnages. Evidemment ils appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer (Pour le moment Mwhahaha xD). Il y aura peut être une suite, mais pour le moment cela reste un OS, même si la fin est un peu... euh? Bref, on se le demande x)**

**Sinon, s'il y a des trucs qui clochent ou qui ne concordent pas n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, après tout je ne suis pas passée par un quelconque éditeur avant XD**

**Bonne lecture!**

J'avais toujours du mal à le croire. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui brillait pour sa beauté, et je ne me trouvais pas très intéressante. Alors ça devait faire un sacré choc pour les autres de me voir ainsi entourée. Entourée d'être aussi extraordinaires que moi j'étais maladroite. D'être aussi beaux que moi je pouvais être banale. Ils étaient tout mon contraire. Et pourtant j'étais avec eux. Ils m'avaient accepté, et je les aimais. Dont un que j'aimais plus que tout au monde.

Edward.

Si j'avais lu l'amour que j'avais pour lui dans un livre, j'aurais trouvé ce livre particulièrement niais et je n'aurais pu m'empêcher de me dire qu'un tel amour ne pouvait exister dans ce monde. Qu'on aimait tous un jour, mais que cela ne pouvait pas être aussi fort. Aussi vrai. Car l'amour qui me liait à lui était de ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai. De plus fort. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé ainsi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé non plus que l'être dont je tomberais éperdument amoureuse serait un vampire. Vous savez, ces êtres mythiques que l'on ne voit que dans les films de série B, ou encore dans des grandes productions Hollywoodienne. Qu'on ne rencontre que dans les livres, dans les recoins les plus profonds de notre imagination. Dans les recoins les plus profonds et les plus paumés d'un pays. Dans une ville que l'on croit détester pour son mauvais temps, pour sa situation. Dans une ville où l'on regrette la chaleur des grandes villes comme Phoenix. Dans une ville où on ne pense pas un seul instant vivre une histoire aussi incroyable que la mienne. Parfois, au fond de mon lit, je me dis que lorsque je me réveillerais le lendemain matin tout cela n'aura jamais existé. Et pourtant chaque jour je Le retrouve. Je Les retrouve. Et…

**" Bella ! Bella !**

**- Oui ? "**

Je refaisais enfin surface dans le présent. Je regardai alors autour de moi, et je croisais le regard rieur d'Alice. Une délicieuse voix de ténor me fit frémir lorsqu'elle s'éleva sur ma gauche, tout près de mon oreille.

**" Alice s'inquiète. Ca fait un moment que tu as le regard dans le vague… "**

Je croisai le regard mordoré d'Edward et je restai un instant ébloui par tant de beauté. L'envie irrésistible de passer ma main dans ses cheveux cuivrés me saisit, et mon interlocuteur s'exclama en rapprochant son nez de ma mâchoire, un fin sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres qui me faisait temps craquer :

**" A quoi pensais-tu ? "**

Son souffle tout près de mon visage m'étourdis, et j'entendis la voix rieuse de Jasper non loin :

**" Edward, je crois qu'elle pense que tu devrais arrêter de faire ça**.

**- Faire quoi ?"** demanda innocemment mon geôlier en laissant parcourir ses lèvres de ma mâchoire jusqu'à ma tempe gauche.

-** Ca…,** répliquai-je d'une toute petite voix.

-** Oh ! "** laissa t-il échapper.

Cependant il n'arrêta pas la cette divine torture pour autant. Pire, je dû retenir ma respiration – inconsciemment cependant – alors que ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes.

**" Bella, respire !** commenta Emmett tout près. **Cela serait bête de mourir asphyxié, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, le film est si nul que ça ? "**

Le film.

Nous étions tous réunis dans le salon des Cullen, devant le grand écran Plasma de la Télévision. Je me souviens qu'Alice m'avait raconté la crise de fou rire qu'avait eut le compagnon de Rosalie lorsqu'il avait appris qu'on appelait ça un « écran Plasma ». En effet, le « plasma » - en plus d'être une catégorie d'écran – était aussi un liquide constituant le sang.

Bref, il faisait déjà nuit depuis pas mal de temps, et nous étions tous assis dans les canapés et les fauteuils. Seul Carlisle manquait à l'appel, étant de garde ce soir là à l'hôpital. Quant à Esmée, elle était partie à la cuisine pour me chercher quelque chose à manger car n'oublions pas que je possédais encore un estomac qui avait besoin d'être satisfait au minimum trois fois par jour.

J'étais assise dans le grand canapé, entre Alice et Edward. Jasper était assis par terre, un bras sur l'accoudoir du même divan, tenant la main d'Alice dans la sienne. Et Emmett, lui, était assis dans le fauteuil d'a côté, une Rosalie passablement ennuyée sur ses genoux.

Sortant de mes pensées et de l'analyse de la situation, je répondai :

" **Le film n'est pas si mauvais mais…**

**- Tu préfères de loin les belles attentions de l'amoureux transi !"** me coupa Emmett d'une voix amusé, et je sentis mes joues s'empourprer.

**" Tu sais ce qu'il te répond l'amoureux transi ?"** demanda Edward avec sarcasme en détournant enfin son attention de mon visage et en tournant le sien vers son frère.

**" Non, et on ne veut pas le savoir ",** répliqua instantanément Jasper mettant fin au peu de sérieux qu'Emmett essayait de garder. Celui-ci éclata de rire devant l'air courroucé d'Edward.

Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel et retourna son attention vers moi, une moue craquante sur le visage. Il me sourit, je lui souris. Et il se pencha vers moi, effleurant mon oreille de ses lèvres avant de murmurer d'une voix délicieusement agréable :

**" Ne te laisse pas faire par ce genre de racaille, Bella** (_Emmet fut de nouveau secoué par une crise de fou rire en entendant l'appellation que lui donnait son frère_). **Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, et je… "**

Edward se figea et je sentis qu'il tiquait. En effet, je crus bien discerner la silhouette d'Emmett qui s'était levé de son siège – sous l'œil réprobateur de Rosalie – et se mouvait maintenant juste derrière mon vampire, à genoux, comme suppliant une personne invisible.

Ni une ni deux, le souffle d'Edward disparut de mon oreille, et mes yeux d'humaine ne purent assister correctement à la scène qui s'en suivait. Alice me glissa à l'oreille que mon aimé venait de bondir sur Emmett et qu'un duel invisible pour ma rétine était en train d'avoir lieu dans le salon.

**" De vrais gamins,** entendis-je Rosalie marmonner sur son fauteuil.

**- Ils vont vraiment finir par casser quelque chose**, continua Alice.

**- Je devrais peut être me joindre à eux, ils ont l'air de s'amuser**, commenta Jasper.

**- Et moi je ne vois toujours rien ",** soupirai-je.

Nous nous regardâmes tous les quatre avant d'éclater de rire en parfaite harmonie. Même Rosalie riait et je me surpris à penser qu'elle était encore plus extraordinairement belle lorsque ses lèvres s'étiraient sur ce genre de sourire. A côté, j'étais vraiment la pire guenille qui soit. Même si Edward ne cessait de me clamer que je valais sans fois la belle vampire blonde, j'étais sceptique.

**" Je suis là pourtant. "**

La voix de ténor affreusement proche me fit pousser un cri de surprise et je faillis bien faire un bond sur place. Un délicieux rire résonna tout près, et je sentis des bras m'entourer. A peine une demie seconde plus tard, je me retrouvais contre le torse froid d'Edward. Je relevai la tête et croisait l'or de ses yeux, pétillant de malice. Le bougre avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles !

**" Je vois que tu prends un malin plaisir à me faire peur. "**

Il ricana, et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres qui me fit frémir. J'entendis Emmett s'esclaffer derrière nous, puis un " _Eeeeeh ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?_" suivit de la voix de Jasper " _Ton rire me gênait, j'essaye de regarder le film figure toi_ ".

Reposant mon attention sur Edward, je levai mes bras et plongeai mes mains dans sa chevelure cuivrée. Il ferma les yeux, et un fin sourire satisfait éclaira son visage si pâle. J'eu moi-même un sourire, et de ma propre initiative je me levai légèrement pour embrasser le coin de ses lèvres.

**"** **Ca fait longtemps qu'Esmée est partie dans la cuisine, vous ne trouvez pas ?** lança Jasper, détournant son intérêt du poste de Télévision.

**- Si ça se trouve, elle est en train de faire du homard pour Bella. Tu nous coûtes cher finalement… du homard, rien que ça !** s'esclaffa Emmett qui, ayant repris sa place dans le fauteuil, jouait avec les mains de Rosalie qui se laissait faire sans broncher, le couvant d'un drôle de regard.

**- Moi je pencherais pour une Dinde aux marrons !** s'exclama joyeusement Alice.

**- Quand quelqu'un va-t-il enfin expliquer à Esmée que Thanksgiving c'est à la fin Novembre ? "** demanda tranquillement Edward dans un sourire.

J'avais retiré mes mains de ses cheveux, et les avait posé sur mes genoux. Edward, lui, continuait à laisser glisser sa main droite le long de mon visage, ce qui provoquait d'agréables frissons le long de mon dos et de ma nuque. J'entendis la voix de Rosalie s'élever :

**"Vous êtes tous bêtes ou vous le faites exprès? Cela sent à trois kilomètres qu'elle prépare une pizza !"**

Je détournai mon attention d'Edward en entendant des soupirs exaspérés venant des autres vampires. J'entendis Emmett s'exclamer :

**" Rosalie…**

**- … je viens de faire une bourde ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Désolée. "**

J'ouvrai de grands yeux en me rendant compte que la jeune fille était sérieuse. Rosalie était sincèrement désolée ou c'est qu'elle était vraiment une bonne actrice. Personnellement, je penchai pour la première solution.

C'est alors que j'allais émettre la possibilité que la « bourde » n'était absolument pas grave, que la pièce fut soudain plongée dans le noir.


	2. Pic et Pic et Colegram

**Oh, tu as cliqué sur ma fic ! Bienvenue à toi ******

**Non, ne ferme pas cette fenêtre, je t'en conjure !**

**Et oui, cet OS n'en est plus un… (allez savoir pourquoi, tiens XD)**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de « Ams Tram Gram » (Emmett : **_**Sans blague**_** ?), en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent. S'il y a des choses qui clochent, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ! Je suis une étourdie de première, il m'arrive parfois d'écrire en faisant de grosses bourdes '**

**Le prochain chapitre (car il y en aura bien un autre XD), ne sera pas posté avant la mi-Aout, à défaut d'une connexion à internet :o/ . Cependant je compte bien emmener avec moi une disquette ou quelque chose dans le genre pour pouvoir squatter le « Word » de mes grands-parents :P**

**J'ai été vraiment heureuse des nombreuses reviews que j'ai reçu ! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant ! Merci encore à tous (ou à toutes ? xD).**

Kya Fanel : Il va falloir que je t'achète des Kits de réanimation cardiaque, c'est ça ? Et oui, je te traite de sadique ! Surtout avec ton dernier chapitre de « Survie »… hein ! Nan mais ! Œil pour œil, dent pour dent comme qui dirait XD ! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! T'as été la première aussi à poster :D (n'oublies pas d'écrire le nouveau chapitre de Survie dès que possible xD)

Moonymei : Non non, tu ne m'as pas déçu niveau longueur : P

Merci aussi pour les compliments ' Dingue d'Emmett ? Hin hin, AMIE ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas, il est assez présent dans ce chapitre :D

Et apparemment il faut aussi que je t'achète un Kit de réanimation ! Vous allez me coûter cher, c'est pas possible . !

J'ai les résultats du brevet, tout à l'heure à seize heures ! roulement de tambours

Comme je l'ai fais remarquer à Kya, ne lésine pas sur l'écriture de ta fic pendant les vacances ! Je veux la suite à mon retour 

Penny-Chouette : Chouette alors ! (- aaah, le jeu de mot pourris x ). Et moi il faudra que je pense à remercier Kya pour te l'avoir fait découvrir aussi :D ! Comment ça, pas de long commentaire ? Bon bon, d'accord, tu es toute excusée !

A quand la suite ? Mais maintenant mon chou XD Merci pour ta review ! En espérant que tu prendras plaisir à lire ce chapitre ci '

Lorane ; fascination120 ; Megane ; love-love-me ; EdwardETbella ; foxywafou:

Ne m'en voulez pas si je vous regroupe tous (non non, y'a pas eu de favoritisme plus haut, ne me tapez pas . - yeaah, ça fait cool de parler à « vous », ça fait genre je dis un discours xD) mais j'ai à peu près les mêmes réponses à vous fournir ! Donc, merci pour vos review qui m'ont légèrement (si, si) décidée à continuer ' (et qui m'ont un peu motivé hein, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu quand même ). Merci encore, et en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)

Songes : Pourquoi faire les dialogues en gras :D ? Une habitude des RPG xD je suis ton conseil, pour ce chapitre il n'y a pas de gras  ! Aaaaalléluia, comme dirait compère Emmett… merci pour ta review et de m'avoir donné ton avis ! Bonne lecture (si tu lis xD).

Ayalyne : xD, t'as pas compris le truc drôle… y'en avait pas vraiment en fait, c'est juste que Bella ne savait pas ce qu'Esmée préparait, et les autres vampires la faisait marcher. Evidemment Rosalie a vendu la mèche sans vraiment s'en rendre compte…

Mais oui oui, je continue finalement ;) ! C'est vrai que par rapport aux fic' Harry Potter par exemple, celles sur Twilight ne sont pas nombreuses. Mais en ce moment y'a plein de nouvelles  Merci pour ta review

**Pic et Pic et Colégram**

Vous voulez que je vous dise ? La lumière qui s'éteint d'un coup comme ça, ça n'annonce jamais rien de bon. Dans les films d'horreur, c'est lorsqu'un monstre pousse la porte du salon. Dans les films policiers, c'est lorsque l'assassin coupe le courant pour mieux commettre son crime. Dans les films d'action, c'est pour mieux rentrer par effraction. Et dans la vraie vie ? Et bien habituellement on pense à une panne de courant. Alors pourquoi cette idée ne m'était pas venue à l'esprit en premier, hein ?

Ordinairement, lorsqu'on est entouré de vampires, on ne pense pas tout de suite naïvement à la panne de courant. Et généralement – je dis bien en général – ça doit refiler une bonne sueur froide.

Etrange, moi je ne ressentais qu'une vague sensation d'électricité à faible volte qui se propageait en moi. C'était bizarre, mais j'avais déjà ressentit cette sensation. Ce n'est que lorsque retentit le soupir d'Edward tout près de moi que je commençai enfin à comprendre. L'incroyable sens du timing de M.Banner et son chariot métallique à roulette me revint subitement, ainsi que la salle de classe de science nat plongée dans le noir. Et surtout cette curieuse envie de toucher, ou plutôt de me jeter – soyons honnête -, sur mon voisin de paillasse. Sauf que là ce n'était pas une paillasse, mais un canapé. Et entre nous…

Je me crispai alors, soudain tendue. Trois secondes à peine étaient passées depuis que nous étions tous plongés dans le noir. J'entendis Emmett rire et marmonner tout bas :

- C'est bête, n'est-ce pas, Jasper ? La victime allait enfin nous annoncer le nom du meurtrier. Que l'on connaît déjà mais bon. Les humains ont de drôles de goûts en matière de scénario…

Jasper sembla ignorer la réplique d'Emmett, et s'adressa à moi :

- Ca va, Bella ? Tu as l'air tendue… ce n'est qu'une simple coupure de courant, tu sais. J'en connais une qui doit pester dans la cuisine. Emmett, si tu allais trouver ce bon vieux compteur et lui expliquer ma manière de penser ?

Tout en écoutant le vampire, je me rendis compte que je me détendais peu à peu. C'était bien Jasper, ça. Mais je ne voulais justement pas me détendre. Sinon je ne répondais plus de rien.

J'hochais la tête de haut en bas à sa question, sachant qu'il pouvait me voir. Quant à Emmett, je ne l'entendis pas se lever, mais sa voix joyeuse me parvint aux oreilles :

- A vos ordres ! Je vais de ce pas concilier cette grave affaire…

J'avais toujours une folle envie de me jeter sur mon voisin de canapé. Et impossible de me réfugier au bout du sofa, j'étais encerclée par Alice et Edward. Evidemment c'était le deuxième des deux qui me posait le plus de problème. Et moi qui devais lui en poser. Depuis l'histoire en science nat et le matériel vidéo de M.Banner, je n'avais pas eu à affronter cette épreuve pour le moins déroutante. Après tout, je nous avais cru immuniser à ce genre de réaction depuis que nous dormions ensemble, Edward et moi. Mais il fallait croire que la coupure soudaine du courant nous avais plus que surpris, et nous nous étions pas préparés à devoir affronter la profonde attirance, que dis-je, l'incroyable besoin de devoir toucher le voisin et plus si affinité. Merveilleux, vraiment. Et avec Jasper qui était en train d'essayer de m'apaiser sûrement au même titre qu'Edward…

_**Point de Vu d'Edward**_

« Edward ? »

Je sentis le regard inquiet d'Alice sur moi. Elle avait simplement pensé. Et je l'avais entendu.

Je tournai alors difficilement mon attention vers elle. L'odeur enivrante de Bella tout près de moi n'avait presque jamais été aussi étourdissante. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, satisfaire cet ahurissant besoin de la toucher.

« Tu devrais sortir. »

Je levais les yeux de nouveau sur mon interlocutrice muette – enfin vocalement. Sortir. Elle était marrante, elle. Oui, il fallait croire qu'Alice avait un don pour l'humour. Que je n'appréciais particulièrement pas en ce moment même. J'eu envie de lui répliquer avec cynisme que si je bougeais, ce serait pour mieux me jeter sur Bella. Tant que la lumière ne se serait pas un chouia rétablit et que cet infernal courant électrique qui m'appelait à me lancer sur a voisine n'aurait pas disparut, il était hors de question que j'esquisse le moindre geste. J'entendis Alice marmonner un « Okay », avant de s'exclamer à haute voix :

- Bella ?

J'eu un frisson en entendant l'objet de ma convoitise parler.

- O…ui ?

- Tu devrais sortir.

Silence. Je posai alors mon regard sur Bella. C'était plus fort que moi. Et je ne pu qu'avoir un faible sourire en remarquant qu'elle avait adopté la pose qu'elle avait dû prendre lorsque nous avions regardé un film en cours : bras contre elle, main sous les aisselles. Et bien dis donc ! Elle aussi empêchait son corps de se jeter sur moi ? Sauf que elle, elle ne risquait pas de me faire mal, contrairement à moi.

- Je vais te porter, Bella, s'exclama de nouveau Alice en se levant. Cependant, au même moment, la lumière revint. J'entendis parfaitement le « Aaaaalléluia ! » lointain d'Emmett. Et je pu aussi constater avec satisfaction que le courant électrique entre celle que j'aimais et moi avait plié bagage. Oui, alléluia. Emmett savait trouver les bons mots dans ce genre de situation, finalement. J'eu un mince sourire et tournai la tête vers Bella, le visage avenant. Celle-ci me répondit dans un timide sourire. Cependant, je ne me penchai pas vers elle pour lui voler ses lèvres dans un baiser. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Elle avait compris tout comme moi qu'il ne fallait pas faire revenir le diable au galop. Je m'autorisai alors un soupir, sous l'œil avisé d'Alice.

_**Point de Vu de Rosalie**_

Tout au long de la panne de courant, j'avais retenu mon souffle si on pouvait le dire comme ça. J'étais tellement tendue moi aussi – peut être un peu moins que les deux tourtereaux sur leur canapé – que j'accueillis le « Aaaaalléluia ! » de mon compagnon et la lumière du renouveau dans un petit rire discret et nerveux. En fait, je n'avais cessé de fixer Edward, prête à bondir au moindre geste de sa part. Je devais bien me l'avouer même si cela m'agaçait, mais j'avais eu peur pour Bella. Mon « frère » avait été à deux doigts de se jeter sur elle s'il n'avait pas acquit une belle résistance à son envie de sang. Ou de Bella tout simplement. S'il avait perdu la bataille en lui, je me serais, sans hésiter, jetée entre lui et sa_ « chanteuse ». _Au même titre qu'Alice et Jasper, sûrement.

Emmett me sortit de mes pensées en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. J'eu un soupir et je passai une main tendre dans les cheveux de mon compagnon de vampire qui s'était agenouillé près du fauteuil. Il me regardait, l'air à moitié inquiet, et, me semble t-il, légèrement amusé. Je fronçai immédiatement les sourcils.

- Quoi ? murmurai-je sur le ton de la reproche.

- Tu as eu peur ? me demanda t-il.

J'avais une drôle envie de lui rabattre le caquet tout d'un coup à celui là. Je n'aimais décidément pas quand il me souriait ainsi.

- Tu étais inquiète, alors. Tu ne peux rien me cacher, tu le sais, renchérit-il, apparemment déterminé à me faire cracher le morceau.

Je m'enfonçai bien plus dans mon fauteuil, et je croisai les bras. Il sembla qu'Emmett avait prévu cette réaction. Il se releva doucement et s'installa au bord de mon assise, avant de murmurer de nouveau :

- Ne dis rien alors. Mais je le sais. Tu as eu peur pour Bella…

Je lui jetai le plus furibond des regards.

- Quel mauvais caractère vous avez là, Damoiselle ! chantonna t-il en se penchant vers moi.

J'eu envie de lui répondre sur un ton tranchant « Non, c'est de la ténacité, mon Brave ! », mais le Brave en question ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il déposa un furtif baiser dans le cou qui m'en fit frissonner de plaisir. Je me détendis alors, décroisant les bras et les déposant de par et d'autre des larges épaules de mon compagnon.

- Et quel tricheur vous êtes, Brigand ! lui rétorquai-je enfin à l'oreille.

_**Point de Vu de Bella**_

Edward tourna un regard des plus rassurant vers moi. Je lui souris timidement et je refoulai en moi l'envie de me blottir dans ses bras. On ne savait jamais. Laissons nos deux corps nous rétablir de ce choc plus ou moins électrique avant de tenter le Diable. C'est bien, mon côté suicidaire semblait soudain être remis en question.

Décrochant mon regard de celui d'Edward – ses yeux ambre s'étaient assombris – je posai mon attention sur le héros de la soirée, à savoir Emmett qui nous avait sauvé d'un beau drame. J'exagérais peut être un peu, mais on était quand même passé à deux doigts et demi de la catastrophe…

- Emmett, tu as croisé Esmée ? demandai-je donc.

Celui à qui je m'adressai semblait être assez occupé avec Rosalie. Cependant il consentit tout de même à tourner la tête vers moi et à me répondre dans un sourire :

- Oui. Tu vas même bientôt pouvoir manger si le compteur ne disjoncte pas de nouveau.

- Moi aussi, j'ai faim. Et si on mangeait Bella ?

La réplique de Jasper laissa tout le monde sans voix. Il nous regarda comme si nous étions les pires abrutis du monde et décréta en haussant les épaules :

- Bah quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Emmett éclata alors de rire suivit du rire jovial et entraînant d'Alice. Rosalie s'autorisa un sourire, et moi-même je commençai alors à rire, transportée par le rire communicatif de la Lutine et du meilleur garde du corps au monde. Seul Edward trouva la blague de mauvais goût. Il lança un drôle de regard à Jasper, et celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

- C'était pour blaguer, Edward. Pas la peine de m'assassiner du regard.

- Et bien c'était de très mauvais goût. Et je t'occises du regard quand il me plait, répliqua mon vampire de petit ami.

Cet échange ne passa pas inaperçu. Cependant, tout le monde sembla l'ignorer et vouloir vite changer de sujet. Heureusement, Esmée sembla entendre nos appels et débarqua soudainement dans le salon…


	3. Notes de l'Auteur

Désolée de la fausse joie (_peut être_), mais ceci n'est effectivement pas un nouveau chapitre comme le laisse supposer le titre du chapitre (_qui n'en est pas un_ xD)

Ne vous inquiétez pas, **je n'abandonne pas la fic**, je peux même vous dire qu'il reste exactement deux gros chapitres plus un petit Epilogue. Incroyable, alors que je me faisais ch§er dans la voiture, le paysage africain qui défilait devant mes yeux m'a donné une inspiration inespérée et pour cause : moi qui n'avait aucune idée du dénouement de l'histoire, j'ai enfin eu le plan de la fic XD évènement par évènement… c'est pas magnifique ? Moi qui d'habitude avance toujours à l'aveuglette…

Bref, au menu : des points de vues qui je l'espère vous surprendrons :)

Je n'en dis pas plus, j'espère pouvoir **poster les chapitres d'ici fin Aout**, et ce qui m'empêche de les écrire plus tôt est le fait que ma cousine débarque et que je dois m'occuper de mes Rpg (c'est bien les vacances de Juillet, mais quand on a pas internet …) ...et puis j'ai aussi tout un tas de fan fic' à lire, n'est-ce pas : D?

Excusez moi donc du retard, prenez votre mal en patience, et je vous dis à fin Aout si tout va bien ;)

**Merci d'avoir lu ceci ! Et encore merci pour vos nombreuses reviews et encouragement à continuer!**


End file.
